


They Were Children

by stuckonyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, children forced into war, none of them are actually mentioned by name but. you can kinda guess who is who.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonyou/pseuds/stuckonyou
Summary: All they wanted was peace. They didn’t ask for the war. They didn’t ask to fight. They were children.





	They Were Children

They never wanted anything more than a quiet life. They were just children, forced into a war they wanted nothing to do with. Of course, they made their choices. They chose to fight, to do what they could to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. They fought the dark lord and they paid with their lives. They were twenty one years old. They may as well have been children. Their son was alone. But they fought and died so that he wouldn’t have to. They fought and died so that he would be happy. They fought died for his right to peace. 

——————————

As long as he could remember, he had been fighting. Not for everyone, not yet, but for himself. For his right to eat, to have fun, to exist. Later, he began to fight for others. He found his true family, and one by one, he lost them. Not all of them, but the ones who may as well have been his parents. Losing his parents was one thing. He didn’t remember it. He felt their absence every day of his life, he ached for the life he could’ve had, but he didn’t experience their death. He didn’t witness it. All the others, he may not have always been there, but he blamed himself. He was a child the first time he saw a friend die. He was a child when he watched his godfather die. He was a child when he watched the only adults he had ever cared about suffer and die, sometimes at the hands of people they trusted. He was a child when he was forced to teach other children, when all of the adults had forsaken them and their right to know what they would have to face. He was a child when he went on the run. He was a child, surrounded by children when he had to fight for survival and overthrow a corrupt government. He was a child when he fought in such a great battle. He was a child when he fought surrounded by his friends as they died, watching as they were picked off, one at a time. He was a child when he died. He was a child when he survived. Every great battle he fought, all the pain he endured, everyone he lost, everyone he found, he was a child. He was young, thrown into a war he never asked for, by people he didn’t trust. He was forced into exactly what his parents died for him to avoid. They died for his safety. He lived for their memory. His parents, their friends, they were all too young. He was too young. His friends were too young. None of them were ready to die. None of them should have been ready to die. They were children.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched order of the phoenix again and i’m Sad™️ and i’m really sad now so. yeah. tell me what you think :)


End file.
